Lover's Code
by shrimpeater
Summary: Tia's kidnapped, Anwar goes off to find her. real preview in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Story: Lover's Code

Preview: After Tia's adventure, Anwar decides to live with her so that they can start their lives together. But when he gets word of Tia's kidnapping, he goes off on a search while Heath, Rex and Duran go along with him to make his life a living nightmare. Will Anwar live threw it? (AnwarXTia)(Maybe future Yaoi)

Disclaimer: I do not own Avalon Code or it's characters. I played the game all the way threw and I just had to. Great ideas come from just sitting.

Chapter one

In the small town of Rhoan, the small town had recently undergone a vile evil that threatened the world. After the book of prophecy and a young girl named Tia, the world is safe again. The city was broken down and people are currently hard at work to rebuild it.

This is where our story begins.

Anwar stretched as he sat his giant broad sword down next to him. He sat on the ground next to Tia's blue haired friend, Rex. They had been working all morning to restore a few buildings that had been torn down by Kullervo's attack.

Anwar's purple hair swung to his left as he turned to Rex, "I'm parched" he told the blue haired teen, "and starving" he grumbled, pulling up his bag that was around his shoulder.

Rex chuckled as he sat next to him, pulling out his own lunch from his pack. "Man, today's been hectic...I'm glad Duran went home early" he grumbled as he ate his meat.

Anwar chuckled a bit, trying to eat. Remembering what had happened earlier.

Rex looked up at Anwar, "So...how have you been adjusting to Rhoan?" he asked, "You've only lived here for a little while..." he shrugged, taking a bite out of a small loaf of bread.

Anwar was drinking down water when he was asked, he pulled the water sack away from his lips and wiped his mouth with his wrist. "I'm getting used to living here...people are nice..." he then looked around, "Except those rich twins" he shrugged as Rex chuckled. "but I've been adjusting. Especially since these feelings have been stirring around in my body" he sighed leaning back on the wall behind them.

Rex nodded, "Tia told me your story, I still can't believe that you've been threw that" he told the purple haired swordsman.

"Speaking of Tia" Anwar finally took out his meat and bread, "She's always going on adventures..." He sat back and took a bite of meat, "And likes to talking to herself"

Rex shrugged, "She's always like that. At least you guys have money to live off of" he told Anwar as he finished eating. "The talking to herself...might be that book she's always carrying" he told Anwar, "I guess there's things neither of us will ever understand about Tia" he sighed as he stood back up and stretched. "Alright I'm going back to work...don't take to Long" he laughed as he walked away.

Anwar saddened as he continued eating, knowing that Rex was right. Her friends would never understand what she went threw, even though she's always telling him that it's nothing to worry about. After he finished he stood up and grabbed his sword. He placed the sword back on his back and walked away to help with clean up.

~Later that day~

Down the first road away from Rhoan's front gate, a small wooden house sat. It was homey and peaceful. In front of the house was the young sand dweller, he was looking for his key on his person. After a few minutes of searching, he found his key and unlocked the door, opening it. He sighed as he walked in. He shut the door behind him and walked further in. It was nice, clean in the inside. He smiled lightly as he removed his broad sword from around him and next to the door. He took off his bandanna as he noticed a note on top of the table. He went over to it as he let his hair out of it's jewels and golden rings. He dropped them on the table and picked up the note. It was from Tia, reading that she was out with Fana and Sulphy, they were out picking flowers for Fana's party tomorrow night and that she would be back later. He smiled and nodded, knowing that would give him time to read the book he just recently bought. He sighed as he went over to the cupboard and pulled out something to snack on. He picked a slice of cheese and a slice of meat. Pulling two slices of bread from the big loaf, he put the meat and cheese on one side and then grabbed a small container that was full of some sort of dip. He smothered the cheese with it and put the other slice of bread on it. He cleaned off the area and made himself a cup of juice, just as Tia showed him how to do it. He went to the desk and ate, pulling the book out of the small assortment of books sitting there. He found the one he had bought, Tia told him it would help him understand the feeling of love and how to be romantic.

It was a red cover with golden cursive letters that read "Romeo and Juliet" He sighed as he opened the book and began to read. After an hour, he had made it to the part that Romeo was seeing Juliet for the first time at the party her family was holding. He sighed, Thinking Romeo was sill and acting like an idiot for being sad about the previous woman who had that became a nun. Just then, the door knocked. Anwar didn't move for a moment till the door knocked again, "Hello?" It sounded like a high level voice, It sounded like Prince Valdo. He grumbled and stood up, going over to the door and opening it.

Anwar sighed as The prince slightly bowed. "Good evening Anwar" the prince's voice was like a snake in the grass. Anwar didn't really like the prince nor did he care for the white haired young man. Anwar didn't say anything as he opened the door more to let him in. Soldiers standing outside as the prince's protection. The Prince stood as Anwar shut the door again, he had been looking around the room, as if searching for someone important. "I'm looking for Tia...I suppose she's not here" he began as Anwar shook his head, folding his arms.

"Tia is out with friends today" Anwar told him lowly, almost to a point of whispering, "What do you need Prince Valdo?" he asked, slightly angered.

Prince Voldo nodded and held up a letter, with his seal on it. "I need her to do me a favor...Will you give her this letter?" he asked holding it out to Anwar.

Anwar grumbled and nodded, taking the letter and walking back to the desk and setting the letter near his book.

Voldo becoming amused walked over, "Reading? I didn't think sand dwellers could do that" he smirked, seeking the anger from Anwar.

Anwar sighed, ignoring Voldo's comment, "Yes...I'm reading Romeo and Juliet" he answered the prince who, with slight distaste, folded his arms above his chest as he watched the prince angrily.

Voldo slightly pouted, "Oh...that's such a girl's book...why are you reading that?" he asked, sounding slightly whinny.

Anwar grumbled, this was the most that Voldo had ever spoken to him, "None of your business..." he sighed, realizing that the prince's time was up and that he should leave. "You should be on your way" Anwar began to show Prince Voldo to the door and practically pushing him out.

After Voldo was outside, he shut the door and locked it, hoping no one would bother him again.

He walked back over to the desk and sat back down, lighting the candle again as he continued to read. He then remembered the letter, he knew it belonged to Tia, but his eagerness wanted him to join in Tia with what ever she was doing. His hand reached over and stopped, he felt like he shouldn't pry into other peoples things. He shut his eyes, making a decision and bringing his hand back to his person. He removed his scarf, vest and top. He stretched as he continued reading.

Romeo and Juliet proclaiming their love from a roof top, the young man getting everything set up to wed them. Anwar was slightly touched by Romeo's dedication to the woman. Anwar smiled as he continued the book.

Anwar continued on, he had moved from the desk to the bed, his pillow in front of him as a comfortable spot for his arms and the book in front of him, the candle shining from the edge of the desk. He was interested in what drove the two to kill themselves. His eyes were never drawn away, he was in to much of the story to care about anything else.

As time went on threw the night, He slowly drifted off to sleep, the page where Romeo and Juliet had finally killed each other. He left his head on the pillow, snoring lowly as the candle flickered a few times.

~End Chapter 1~


	2. Chapter 2

Lover's Code

Chapter 2

As dusk began to settle on Rhoan, Tia arrived home with groupings of flowers for Fana's party. She was in charge of grouping them nicely. The violets and blues all tied together nicely as she shut the door with her foot. She sighed as she sat the flowers on the table and looked around. Finding the flickering wax candle and the lightly snoring Anwar, shirtless and darkened slightly by the sun's rays from a long day's work. She smiled brightly staring at his body. Noticing the book, she walked over quietly and took away the book, he was on the last page of Romeo and Juliet. She looked down at him, his back was facing her, dark umber skin that glistened slightly under the glow of the candle. She blushed and put the book down on the desk. She noticed a small envelope with her name at the top. She raised a brow and picked it up.

Anwar stured, hearing Tia pace around the room, as if she was worried. He flipped over and looked up at her, getting her to startle as she realized he was awake.

"Anwar...I didn't realize you were awake" she told him with a smile, crumbling up the letter and tossing it into a trash can.

Anwar smiled back, "It's fine...how are you?" he asked as he rested his hand under his head.

She nodded happily to him, "Very good...Did you like Romeo and Juliet?" she asked as she took off her pink coat and hung it up near the door, walking back to him and began to unbutton her vest and blouse.

He nodded and relaxed his body, "Very much so..." he nodded as she undressed to her under gown. She went over to the bed and laid next to him, "I'm going to Waisen tomorrow to do something for Valdo" she told him as soon as she laid down next to Anwar.

Anwar pouted slightly, "...I'm worried...Can I go with you?" he asked, his eyes tilted downwards to her worriedly.

She smiled brightly and shook her head, "It's fine. I'll be alright...I'm used to this kind of stuff" she smiled and snuggled up in his chest. "I love you" she told him shutting her eyes.

He smiled and shut his eyes back, "I love you too" he whispered back, wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep.

~Next morning~

Anwar awoke to the smell of sweet cinnamon and maple syrup. He opened his golden eyes and searched around the large room. Tia was on the other side of the room, cooking what appeared to be french toast. He lifted himself up, she was fully dressed again, in her favorite attire. He smiled as she looked over to him, "Good morning" she smiled up at him.

He sat up and ruffled the top of his hair and stood up stretching. He walked over to Tia and wrapped his arms around her waist as she grabbed a small a bottle of milk to set on the table, "Good morning to you too my love" he smiled to her, kissing her cheek.

She blushed brightly and smiled to him, setting the milk and forks down to the table. They sat down and began to eat french toast, maple syrup and to wash it down, a few glasses of milk.

After breakfast, Tia gathered her large Sandy anwar, Her Kalelian shield and her bag with the book of prophecy. "Alright. I'm off" she told him as he put his shirt back on after washing his face and chest with a sponge and bowl of water. He told her he loved her and kissed her on the lips softly. She blushed and hugged him quickly, nodding and running off, waving goodbye to him. He waved at her as she left.

Anwar sighed and went back inside the house, he put his clothing, gems and headband back on and grabbed his own anwar and bag of food that Tia made him for lunch. He lifted things up and set out on another day of work.

As he went out, a woman was standing on the other side of the street, awaiting him. She had a purple outfit and red long hair with gems similar to his hanging from her head. She was slightly taller and lean.

"Hello little brother" she smiled. Anwar glared at her and didn't move his scarf, "Don't call me that Nanai" he grumbled at the witch from his home land. He walked over to her and sighed, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

She smiled and shrugged, "I was wondering if I could walk along with my little brother?" she asked.

Anwar sighed, They weren't related, but since they were trained together by Olly, she constantly called him her 'little brother'. "As long as you stop calling me that" he sighed and began to walk away, the red headed witch following him.

She followed him to the entrance bridge to Rhoan when she spoke, "Anwar...last night in my sleep...I had a vision" she told him, walking next to him with her arms folded in front of her.

Anwar looked up, semi interested, "What about?" he asked.

"it was Tia" she began sadly, "She was kidnapped by Valdo..." she sighed.

Anwar shook his head, slightly in disbelief, "Tia's fine...she can take care of herself...Until you see something with your own eyes..." he warned her, "Then I'll care" he sighed and waved her off, leaving her on the bridge. He ran over to the construction area they had been working on before, Finding Rex and Duran again.

Rex was teasing Duran about the explosion from yesterday, Duran complaining that he didn't mean to start it. Anwar walked up, Rex turning to him and telling him good morning. Anwar smiled slightly, he was lucky enough for Tia to introduce him to them, becoming friends with the two quickly.

"Anwar...Tell Rex that it wasn't my fault, I didn't start that explosion" Duran complained to Anwar, slightly slouching.

Anwar just chuckled and shook his head, "I can't unless I saw it..." he shrugged to the wannabe hero. Duran grumbled as Anwar and Rex chuckled a bit again. They got to work quickly, fixing the houses and the roads.

~Around noon~

Anwar sat down at their usual spot for Lunch, Rex making the comment that he now had a 'Girlfriend'.

Duran didn't believe him and asked if Anwar had felt the same. Anwar was in the middle of eating when Duran asked. Anwar stared at the blue haired young man and shrugged, "Not until I see it with my own eyes" he told Rex.

"Fine" Rex ripped apart a piece of meat that was in his hands, "I'll show you guys to her at the party tonight...you guys are going to Fana's party right?" he asked them, slightly curious.

Duran nodded, "You never know who might attack the party and a hero be needed" he nodded as he ate after his comment.

"What about you Anwar?" Rex asked, looking at him.

Anwar again was in the middle of eating and swallowed before he answered, "...if Tia goes than I shall go as well" he shrugged and continued to eat.

Just then, an large, middle aged man ran towards them, He looked to be a general of some sorts, hair brunette and slicked back with strands hanging in the front. He had a shield on his left shoulder as he came into view.

Anwar recognized the man, He was Heath, the former Waisen general. He stopped in front of them and bent over slightly, grabbing the wall with his hand, catching his breath.

Duran was the first to speak, "Hey, Heath...why the rush?" he asked as Heath stood back up.

"It's Tia" he began as he looked directly at Anwar, "Valdo has kidnapped her, taking her away..I tried to follow but he use magic to get away" he told the sand dweller.

Anwar's eyes widen as Heath spoke, he felt his heart sink into his stomach in anger and saddness. He dropped his food to the ground and stood up, he nodded, as if thanking Heath for telling him and marched away.

The three men stared at Anwar as he left in anger. Heath chased after him, yelling at him to quit walking so fast. Rex and Duran exchanged lost glances and ate quickly and then followed Anwar and Heath.

Anwar haste-fully made it back to his and Tia's house, nothing was wrong with it. He went in and went to the bed, pulling out a gun that Tia had given him some time back. It was called the Blunderbuss, he strapped it to his waist and looked around, grabbing his small dagger on the counter and walked back to the door. Shutting and locking it back up, He turned to the three men standing there at his front door.

"I'm going to Waisen, to find Tia" Anwar told them, "Coming?" he asked as he began to walk away.

Rex and Duran cheered and tried to keep up with Anwar's speed. Heath sighed and chased after the three, hoping they weren't getting themselves into trouble.

~End chapter 2~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They began to walk near the wield river, the sun was more than half way in the sky. Anwar was speed walking, as the other three were trying to keep up.  
His thoughts were circling about in his head, what he was going to do to Valdo and what he was doing to Tia at this very moment. He imagined the worst and then shook his head, trying to not think about it.

Just then, he felt something in front of his foot and fell face first into the dirt.  
He yelped on the way down, and got on his knees as he sat back up. He mumbled about tripping as the other three walked over.

"That's what you get for being in a hurry" Duran spoke, getting a whack to the back of the head from Rex.

Anwar turned up, sitting on his rear end now to see what he had tripped on. It was a book, it had been ripped in half, It was red with golden trimmings and an eye in the center.

"The book of Prophecy?" Anwar asked as he lifted it up into his hands. Heath walked over and looked over the sand dweller's shoulder.

"Half of it at least" he told Anwar as Anwar flipped threw the book, finding a few pictures and things he knew. Words he couldn't understand to save his life as he flipped threw.

He then found a page with a red headed person, horns and very large arm bands that covered his hands. He picked up the bookmark on that page, curiously wondering about it.

He then flipped to the page after, a similar person but with golden hair and a metallic shield around his eyes. Anwar shook his head, not understanding it at all.

He lifted himself up and sighed.

"Alright, lets start again without falling this time" Rex chuckled as Anwar walked away.

Anwar was holding the book in his right arm, making sure he had it safe. After walking for an hour or so, he began to hear two voices that he didn't recognize behind his head.

"Maybe we should tell him what happened" The first voice came out, it was screechy, child like and all.

"I doubt he can hear us" the second voice was manly, deep and wise.

They were on his left, he looked over and saw the two people that he had seen the bookmarks of. The horned boy and the blond blind man.

His eyes widened slightly as he blinked, staring at them.

The red one was the first one to notice, "...uh...Ur...I think he can see us" the red boy told the golden one.

Anwar remained silent as he walked, staring at them. Slightly unsure of what to say or what to do with them. The red boy flew in front of Anwar.

"Hey there...how's it going?" he asked as Anwar nodded, letting him know that he was 'good' and that he saw and heard them.

"Not much of a talker huh?" the boy asked as the golden one flew up in front of Anwar as he walked on.

"Please excuse us...we are two of the four spirits in the book of Prophecy, I'm Ur the lightning spirits an-" the golden one was cut off by the red boy.

"and I'm Rempo, the great fire spirit!" he yelled as made an pose for Anwar.

Anwar blinked and pulled down his scarf, talking lowly. "You guys are one of the ones who talk to Tia right?" he asked softly.

Rempo smirked, "So you do talk huh?" he chuckled and nodded, "You're Anwar right?" he asked as Anwar nodded.

"Yes that's right" he told them, "Is it true...Tia...was she.." Anwar tried to come up with the words.

Ur sighed and nodded, floating to Anwar's right, "Yes, Valdo took her..he ripped the book to get her to come with him. She has the other half, while we were left here" Ur explained to Anwar. "Valdo had feelings that she didn't share back so he took her for his own" he sighed, "Their probably in Waisen right now"

Anwar narrowed his eyes and stormed off again, getting a "Hey wait" from Ur and a "YAY" from Rempo who followed along.

Rex noticed Anwar's speed taking off and chased after him, "Hey, now you're rushing faster, what's going on?" he asked.

Anwar stopped and sighed, "The spirits of the book are talking to me..They told me that Valdo took her and ripped the book in two" he growled under his breath as Duran and Heath walked up.

Duran backing away slightly at the growl, "Okay Anwar, She'll be fine, she has the other half of the book" he told the sand dweller.

"That's right, we've seen her over come more difficult things than this" Heath told Anwar. "She'll be fine"

Anwar gulped once and nodded.

Rex leaned back slightly, "So...why can you talk to the spirits? Isn't the chosen one the only one supposed to talk to them?" he asked, pointing at Anwar.

Anwar blinked and looked to Ur and Rempo, who were floating on his left.

Rempo spun around in the air, "The book knows that you are the closest one to Tia, so it chose you to take the book back to her, as of right now, you are half the chosen one." Rempo laughed out and continued, "It chose you to give it back to the actual chosen one" he chuckled as Ur sighed and put his palm on his check to rest it there.

Anwar nodded and turned to Rex, "They said that since Tia and I are close, that this half of the book chose me to give it back to her" he told him.

Rex nodded and then smirked, "You know what, We need people to rise against Waisen, I'm sure it won't be a walk in the park" he nodded, "Duran and I will go back and tell everyone, you two go one ahead"

Duran immediately turned to Rex, "Why do I have to go back? I'm a hero, I should be able to go with Anwar" He told Rex, raising his voice at the uncaring Pick-pocket-er.

Heath sighed, "Duran, you and Rex are both from Rhoan, they'll believe you two before they'll believe us" he explained to the wannabe hero.

Rex nodded, "Then it's decided"

"Nothing's decided" Duran complained as Rex grabbed Duran's collar and dragged him away, Duran screaming and complaining along the way.

Anwar heard Rempo chuckle from behind him, "That wannabe is funny" he then heard a smack across the head from Ur, Rempo begin to complain to him about hitting him.

Anwar, Heath, Rempo and Ur continued on past the Wield River.

Anwar and Heath remained quiet, never actually getting a chance to talk before this. They were introduced by Tia, but other than that he's a former general from Waisen, that's all the sand dweller knew about him. Anwar sighed as he heard Rempo cough loudly.

"Damn...their sooooo Quiet...make them talk Ur" Rempo complained to Ur.

"I can't do that...humans can talk of their own free will if they wish it" Ur told Rempo, who groaned.

"Aww. Come on, you know we can start an awesome conversation about Tia-"

Ur shushed the fire spirit, "Hush you, Tia would kill us if we were to talk about her other suitors"

Anwar finally turned to his left, luckly, Heath was further back. He turned to the spirits, "Did you forget I could hear you now?" he asked as he eyed the two.

Ur grumbled and smacked the back of Rempo's head.

"HEY! What was that for?" Rempo barked as Ur gathered himself.

"Anwar..." Ur began, "I know you and Tia are lovers, I respect that...but there are a few others seeking Tia's affection as well" he began, blushing slightly.

Anwar raised a brow, "What do you mean?" he asked, lowly and harshly.

Rempo chuckled, "Like Valdo, Duran and even Heath over there are trying to get themselves known by Tia to become her lover" he told Anwar, spinning around in the air next to Anwar's head.

Anwar chuckled and shook his head, "Duran I've taken care of..." he smirked as Rempo stopped next to his head and cheered.

"YEAH! That fake dog barking trick was awesome!" he chuckled at the end like a child.

Anwar sighed and shrugged, "If Heath decides to try anything on my Tia, I'll kill him on the spot" he warned the two spirits.

Rempo chuckled as Ur grumbled, "Even after all Tia has taught you?" Ur asked.

Anwar turned his head back to the road and shut his eyes, "...Even if she hates me forever...I'll do it for her" he eyed the road, he shut his eyes, fearing that she would hate him if he ever killed one of her friends.

He sighed as they continued walking, a sign saying they were heading to the Ravine of Vulgazzo.

~End chapter 3~


End file.
